1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to stationary exercise equipment, such as bicycles, and more particularly to a novel stationary exercise bicycle apparatus which includes a shock absorption system for providing increased comfort and for providing an enhanced level of simulation of a traditional free-standing bicycle. One preferred embodiment of this invention further includes a rocking system which provides limited side to side movement of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the last few decades, the exercise industry has grown tremendously due, in part, to an increased awareness and desire on the part of the public to achieve and maintain a higher level of athletic fitness and general well-being. Numerous apparatus and devices have been invented that purport to impart long life and health upon their users.
More specifically, stationary bicycles have grown in popularity, partly as a result of the increased popularity of specialty forms of bicycling, such as mountain biking and bicycle touring. Stationary bicycles supposedly give the user the feel of riding a real bicycle without the effort, maintenance and safety concerns associated therewith. But as many who have undertaken to ride a stationary bicycle have determined, most stationary bicycles are boring, resulting in large numbers of riders giving up on this activity.
In attempting to address this problem, there have been many who have invested large amounts of creativity, money and effort into making the stationary bicycle more tolerable to the average user. And many improvements have been made. For example, a form of exercise on a stationary bicycle that has recently caught on with the public is spinning, in which an instructor leads a pack of stationary cyclists through an artificial training workout that simulates a pack of actual riders engaged in an actual road workout. This form of exercise has become successful because the feeling of an actual riding experience is sought for and achieved to some degree.
However, there is at least one area in which little or no improvement has resulted, thus preventing stationary bicycles from becoming as popular or as widely accepted as they could be. The physical design of stationary bicycles typically provides for a stabile, ground contacting base upon which the body of the bicycle is rigidly mounted. While most have a seat, handlebars and pedals, in simulation of an actual bicycle, most do not make provision for other standard features and capabilities.
Real bicycles allow a rider to lean into turns, to tilt from side to side as he or she pumps the pedals through a difficult section of terrain, and to enjoy some dampening up and down movement from the bicycle""s shock absorption system resulting in a more comfortable ride. However, these features are not found on the typical stationary exercise bicycle. Perhaps if they were, more bicycle enthusiasts would opt to spend more time enjoying the advantages of stationary bicycling.
Thus, there remains in the prior art a distinct and long-felt need for a stationary bicycle which incorporates as many of the features of a real bicycle as possible. Such a stationary exercise bicycle would reduce boredom while riding because it would more effectively simulate the enjoyable aspects of riding a actual bicycle.
In light of the above referenced prior art problems, the present invention overcomes or substantially alleviates the problems and shortcomings of the prior art of exercise bicycle apparatus and the like, and seeks to accomplish and realize, among other things, the following objects and advantages.
A principal objective of the present invention is to satisfy the need for a stationary exercise bicycle apparatus that simulates the more enjoyable features of an actual bicycle.
Another principal objective of this invention is to provide a shock absorption system for a stationary exercise bicycle apparatus that provides the operator with some limited up and down movement in simulation of an actual bicycle.
A further major objective of the present invention is the provision of a stationary bicycle in which some limited side to side movement is allowed in simulation of an actual bicycle.
Another important objective of this invention is to provide a stationary exercise bicycle apparatus that is safe, easy to use, easy to manufacture, durable, economical, efficient, inexpensive, and fun for all users.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the current invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art by examination of the drawings and accompanying text which fully describe the manner of use and construction of the invention. Generally, the preferred embodiment of this invention includes a stabilizing base portion; a seat and a handlebar, both mounted onto the base portion; and a shock absorption system.
In brief, the shock absorption system comprises a rearwardly extending member having one end pivotally secured to the base portion. The other end includes a surface contacting roller, which allows the rearwardly extending member to translate up and down movement exerted by the operator into a horizontal rolling motion. Preferably, the shock absorption system also comprises an elastomeric component that is situated between the base portion and the rearwardly extending member. To aid this configuration, a bracket may be provided on the base portion and another bracket on the rearwardly extending member, the elastomeric member being disposed and secured therebetween. In this fashion, limited up and down motion is allowed by the apparatus in response to movement initiated by the operator and such up and down motion is absorbed and limited by the elastomeric member.
The base portion includes a plurality of contact points which communicate between the apparatus and a solid planar surface upon which the apparatus rests, as well as a drive system, including operator activated, oppositely aligned, rotating pedals. Advantageously, the base portion further includes a ground contacting transverse section to aid in the stabilization of the apparatus, the transverse section having an extremity on each side of the apparatus. One skilled in the art will recognize that a preferred placement of the contact points would be at or near each of the transverse extremities of the transverse section.
Furthermore, one skilled in the art will see and understand that contact points disposed at the transverse extremities may comprise an elastomeric, or similar, component which provides some limited side to side rocking movement of the apparatus as the operator shifts his or her weight from side to side. Also, it is advantageous to provide a ground surface contact point, which communicates between the apparatus and the solid planar surface on which it rests, on the transverse section of the base portion where the longitudinal axis bisects the transverse section.
As one skilled in the art will realize, and as the drawings indicate, the contact point located on the transverse section and the surface contacting roller of the rearwardly extending member combine to define an axis about which the apparatus can rock in simulation of an actual free standing bicycle. In this case, the contact points which are disposed at the extremities of the transverse section act to absorb and limit such rocking movement.
The drive system also includes a weighted wheel in communication with the pedals, the wheel having a magnetically attractive strip about its perimeter. Further, as with most stationary exercise bicycles, the drive system of this invention includes a mechanism for resistance, or, in other words, a mechanism for selectively requiring a force to be exerted by the operator in order to rotate the pedals.
This mechanism may vary in specifics from embodiment to embodiment, but in the most preferred embodiment includes the following essential components: an electromagnet aligned with the magnetically attractive strip on the wheel; a mechanism for adjusting, by selectively advancing and retracting, the electromagnet relative to the magnetically attractive strip; and a motor for supplying electric power to the electromagnet.
As mentioned above, the apparatus includes a handlebar, which may take any variety of functional sizes and shapes. Advantageously, the handlebar of this invention is adjustable about an axis that is transverse to the apparatus, thereby allowing the operator to find a comfortable position that aids in the usability of the apparatus.